


Can't Keep Myself From You

by Andresome04



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Poetry, Secret Solenoid, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, cuteness, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andresome04/pseuds/Andresome04
Summary: Secret Solenoid Gift for @dauntlessgracelingProwl and Jazz are at a fancy holiday gala and can't help but fall further in love with each other...or keep their hands off from one another.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	Can't Keep Myself From You

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that's not the typical pairings that I normally write lol. But I still very much enjoyed writing this fic and hope my solenoid loves it! Enjoy!

~X~X~X~

Long strokes down curved metal  
  


Smooth as silk   
  


Seams caressed in every joint  
  


Tedious, but never a wasted kilk  
  


Fingers thin and nimble   
  


Strumming the strings of a guitar  
  


Now danced across delicate wires   
  


Of a certain police car  
  


_“Jazz.”_

_“Hmm~”_   
  


Broad and shapely chassis   
  


Deliciously enticing  
  


The gloss of a smooth finish  
  


Not a blemish in sight

  
Simply Ravishing  
  


Made from the finest sentio metallico  
  


_“Jazz.”_

_“Yeah Prowler?”_

_“How much longer is this gala?”_

_“Dunno.”_ Jazz shrugged. _“‘parently dinner’s ‘till half-past 9 then it’s the raffles ‘n after-hour activities.”_

_“Hmm. No precise time then.”_

_“Guess not.”_

Prowl checked his internal alarm and noted that it was almost 9:20. Stifling a sigh, he clutched his cube of engex from the roundtable in front of him and took a sip, turning back to the conversation—

Only to be once again distracted by a servo gliding up his inner thigh from underneath the table’s surface.

Hiding his smirk with his cube, Prowl activated his comms:

_“We are having a conversation with Optimus.”_

_“Yeah, I know.”_

Dexterous fingers dipped within the gap between the plating of his thigh and hip and massaged the cables underneath, causing the enforcer to suck in a quick vent. Prowl didn’t need to see the smirk on his conjux’s face to know it was there. Jazz’s field fluttered against his teasingly, dripping with the smugness of a champion gladiator.

“—what say you Prowl?”

Snapping his optics to the Prime seated in front of him, Prowl quickly replayed the last few kilks recorded from his audio processing unit and answered. “I think it is an acceptable idea. Opening new trading posts with the planet Zerxan would increase our resources, our financial standings by at least 49%, and potentially create new allies. So long as there are suitable regulations in place and proper enforcers to implement them.”

_“Brat.”_

_“You know you love me.”_

Optimus smiled, a recently common thing to see since he stopped wearing a mask out in public since his conjuxing. “Splendid. I thought you would agree. It’s a wonderful idea indeed. If anyone deserves the praise its Star—”

Prowl, now listening with about 80.7% of his consciousness, spent the rest of his attention on the bot sitting at his side. Subtly reaching out from underneath the table, he brought his own servo to slide against the smooth metal of a silver thigh before moving inwards to press against the panels of interface equipment.

He felt rather than heard the silent laughter coming from his conjux and received the message in his comm: _“Look who’s the brat now.”_

Rather than respond, he squeezed the firm metal under his palm before dragging his servo forwards to cup a knee.

A loud clearing of an intake snapped his attention to the seeker sitting by Optimus, and Prowl was met with the flashing red optics of none other than the councilor of Vos. He stilled under the scrutinizing gaze and fought the urge to swallow when a pointed brow drifted upwards knowingly.

“It is imperative of course that we have the proper enforcement to oversee this new bridge between worlds.” Starscream’s smooth vocals stated. “I’m sure you would have no trouble establishing a proper policing system, wouldn’t you Chief Enforcer Prowl?”

The seeker’s optics briefly glanced to the table, then to Jazz at his side, before flickering back to Prowl. That knowing look never fell.

Venting silently, he responded coolly. “That is correct. I will be able to send a draft of the basic layout by the next—”

“Wonderful!” With a sharp clap of his hands, Starscream burst from his seat. “As much as I love to talk politics, we are at a Holiday Gala and I believe the festivities are about to begin.” He turned to his bonded. “It would be a major faux pas if we aren’t the first to be present, right Optimus?”

Nodding quickly, the larger mech too ascended though less hurried than the seeker. “You’re right Star.” He turned to the two mechs remaining at the table in front of them. “You both are more than welcome to join us, though you are not obligated to do so.”

Before Prowl could open his intake— “We were actually thinking of hittin’ a jig or two on the dance floor before turnin’ ‘n for the night. Got plans fer later you see.” An easy grin stretched across Jazz’s lips. “But thanks for the offer Op. Hope you ‘n Screamer enjoy yourselves tonight.”

It was moments like these where Prowl wanted to both facepalm and smooch Jazz for his lack of decorum.

Optimus nodded peacefully while running a servo down the smooth curve of Starscream’s backplates when the seeker huffed at the nickname. “I understand. May you have a pleasant evening and a happy holiday.”

Offering an outstretched arm out, the Prime waited patiently until his conjux was placated enough to grab ahold and led them away.

Once finally alone, Prowl turned to his beaming conjux with an apathetic stare. “Subtle my bonded is not.”

Barking a laugh, Jazz’s grin grew tenfold. “Oh, common Prowler. Y’know you’re too polite to refuse Optimus anything. Besides if I allowed ya to speak first, we woulda been here for hours.”

The musician then leaned casually towards Prowl, draping an arm around the back seat, all the while smiling like a mech smitten. A servo caressed dark door wings, causing them to flutter tantalizingly.

“I wasn’t lying before y’know.” Jazz leaned forward until his derma was level with an audio receptor. “I still wanna take you swing-dancing before headin’ home. Gotta lot planned for us t’night.”

Suppressing a shiver at the servo on his wings, Prowl quirked a brow ridge. “Do you now?” His field turned teasing, knowing Jazz picked up on it when their fields intertwined at the edges. He squeezed the knee still within his grasp when he felt his partner purr beside him.

“Mhm~”

A gasp escaped him as soft dermas nipped his audio.

“C’mon sweatspark. I’m gonna take you for the ride of your life.”

~X~X~X~

Wild, Burning, Loving, Desire  
  


Ain’t nothing gonna curb this fire  
  


Push and pull and twist and grip  
  


Lover, I’m gonna give you it  
  


Give you anything and everything  
  


Don’t gotta ask, just sing  
  


Sing for me, lover  
  


I’m listening  
  


A moan escaped him. Chassis heaving with breathless gasps. Spark spinning madly within its casing. His sensors were going haywire, taking on the all-encompassing tsunami of an overlord.

When the pleasure subsided, the glossa dipping in and out of his valve finally retreated, but not without one last lick to his anterior node. He was left raw and aching but still needed more, still craved the burning sensation of pleasure that laid rampant within his frame just moments ago.

A chuckle sounded from above and suddenly his vision was filled with a gleaming blue band.

“That was beautiful sweatspark.” Jazz caressed the side of Prowl’s cheek with the back of his servo. “Now, you ready for the horizontal tango?”

Prowl laughed breathlessly. “More than ready.”

Soft dermas pressed against his cheek.

Then something firm and scorching pressed against the lips of his valve.

Prowl threw his head back and groaned as a familiar and _oh so wonderful_ spike slid slowly and smoothly inside him, igniting all the right nodes in its wake.

He dimly heard Jazz groan above him as he finally bottomed out. Both stilled against one another to relish in the sensation of being reunited once again, a sensation that would never become monotonous.

Bringing up a hand to the back of the musician’s helm, Prowl brought him close enough to lock derma. Glossas danced with one another, exploring each other’s wet caverns with sweet tenderness. They remained connected for a few moments before separating. Prowl gazed into the luminous visor of his conjux.

“Move.”

And he did.   
  


Fast, Slow, Smooth, Rough  
  


Darlin’ I can’t get enough  
  


A _very_ loud moan escaped him, caused a blushing Prowl to bite his derma to prevent any more embarrassing sounds—only for Jazz to coax against the action.  
  


Don’t hold back  
  


I wanna hear you  
  


Sing for me dear  
  


Loud for me to hear  
  


While I’ll hold you near  
  


Nearest my spark

  
In the next thrust, Prowl released a cry that rivaled that of the sauciest romantic holo-vids. Jazz urged him to do it again with the next thrusts.  
  


Do you feel me love?  
  


Do you see me love?  
  


Do you want more love?

  
Their pace quickened, knowing well that neither could last much longer. Not when their charges raced and sparks crackled between them, lighting them like supernovas.

When overload finally hit, it was a tidal wave of pleasure mercilessly crashing over their bodies. Senses escaped them until there was nothing but the unbridled pleasure. Charge crackled and spent until it left their circuits raw. 

Finally, they slumped against each other when the overload ended, fans running at a maximum to cool their overheated frames.

When the ability to speak returned, Prowl lifted his head to gaze at his conjux while reaching a servo to cup the back of his helm. “Happy Holidays my love.”

Jazz gave him a sappy smile in return and kissed him. “Happy Holidays Prowl.”


End file.
